Perfection or Dejection ?
by BrittanyPattinson
Summary: How will Lily cope with the 'insuffrable' James Potter in her final year of Hogwarts, especially as he is head boy and she is head girl,will their personalitys clash or entwine together,will it be perfection or dejection?A L/J FF.Rated M for later chapter


**Chapter 1, Of Perfection, Sleeping and Head Boy**

James Potter, the laid back, easy going guy of every girls dream. Perfect house, parents, friends, what more could he want ? Yet he wasnt happy. Nope, not James Potter, because the girl of his dreams hated him, hated him so much, that she wouldnt be in the same room as him, this girl was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, the petite girl with vibrant auburn hair, stood on king cross's platform, ready to start her last year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet she thought she was happy with a perfect life, perfect parents, perfect house, perfect friends, even head girl to her name and the fact that her long time crush, Remus Lupin was also probably head boy. Or at least she hoped so. The only possible thing that could ruin this year for her was .. HIM. And not just any him, Nope, a Potter him. James.

Lily despised James, with his constant nagging and and his pathetic pranks and the way he ruffled his hair as though he was someone special. Lily knew he wasnt, she told herself, the way he had the audasity to ask her out every single day. Her friends Alice, Alicia and Lexi thought that is was funny that their two friends hated each other so much, as you see, Alice and Lexi are twins, and come from pureblood families, yet they had hearts of gold and shone with kindness. Alicia was James' sister, they were twins. Yet they looked nothing like each other. A fair girl with extremely long blonde hair, with two small plaits at the front, yet she always looked amazing, and looked nothing at all like her brother, who was tall, raven haired and tanned.

Lily was stood outside the train, her blue jeans fitted tightly around her legs, showing her minature figure, her friends spotted her and waved. Lily waved back and ran towards them, grinning.

' Hi !' , each of them screamed and they enveloped each other into a tight hug.

'How was your summer Alice?' Lily asked her tall brown haired friend.

'Oh, Lily it was the best and even James was kind of nice wasn't he Alicia, Lexi ?' , she replied smiling and gushing.

'Hmm yes, I mean, James can't get ANY nicer can he?' Alicia replied in a moody sarcastic voice.

'Gosh Alicia, I mean ,I thought your brother acted nice, and especially Sirius' said Lexi.

'Well thats probably because you like him and you slept with him Lexi !!' Alicia replied.

Lily looked extremely shocked and herself and Alice turned to face Lexi , Alice looking angry and Lily looked rather overwhelmed. Lexi's face darkened to a deep scarlet.

' But, but ,but ... I SO did not' Lexi began, ' I mean, I was drunk and, and please dont be mad!'

'Oh hunnie, dont worry, as long as your happy and Sirius is nice to you, we wont be mad', Alice comforted her sister.

'Erm, Lily, I think you better either run away fast or run away fast', Alicia spoke sounding panicked.

'ARRGH I will Kill him!' Lily screamed, ' WHAT DO YOU WANT POTTER ', she shouted as the tanned figure approached her.

'Wooh, calm it Lils, just came to tell you that the heads meeting is at 12:30, and I cant wait to see you this year, seeming as we will be working... VERY closely together', James spoke and licked his lips once finishing what he had to say.

'What ? What? Why are you telling me this arsehole?, Remus is on head duty, and stop acting like a perv towards me, its disturbing!'

All the other three girls nodded and agreed with their friend.

' Oh well, your wrong there arent you babe ' he winked at her, spun around and walked away, looking more arrogant than ever.

'What am I wrong about? Tell me Potter , NOW', Lily was screaming , so hard so she became red in the face.

'Erm, Lily, you could do to know, that well, erm, Potter is head, like you, he wasnt lying.', Lexi spoke, unsure of how her friend would take the news.

' Oh. My. God. What the bluddy hell was Dumbledore drinking?', and Lily broke down into a sob, and her friends wrapped their arms around her, tightly in a hug, yet they all looked worried about their red haired friend, how exactly would she be able to cope with the boy who was besotted with her?


End file.
